A Goddess' Journey
by D.A.R.E to Feel Good
Summary: Synurix, a truly evil Goddess, and her Creature, Bairun Shatterhoof, going through the B&W world. The Goddess has a truly questionable past and her personality is truly unique among deities. R
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Every time people pray, a God is always born. Through the heart and soul that one prayer carries with it, the God comes forth. Nothing can determine if the God is on the side of Good or Evil, that is a choice the deity makes before it is even created.

A single prayer, however quiet it may seem, can be heard loud and clear, ringing though the cosmos above mortal's heads. If it reaches a certain place within the Universe, it shall be answered. This place is called Singularity, where all deities, Creatures and other immortals are brought forth. Where the God travels to, the place where the prayer was spoken is called the Destination.

The summoned deity, despite if it be good or evil, has to fulfill the prayer. That is the first thing any newly created God does. Nothing can come between the completion of a prayer, not even another God. This is something that cannot be avoided under any circumstances.

The travel from birth to the Destination, from a mortal's standard, is as soon as the prayer is said. For the deity though, it is longer. The journey is not navigated by the deity, but by its will. The stronger it is, the quicker it will glide through the cosmos. The sights along the way are bewildering, even to Gods. Everything held together with the heavy black blanket of space, speckled and decorated with bright stars that glimmer like precious jewels. Comets paint the black canvas with long, graceful blue and white strokes that arch majestically over, under, and in between stars and planets. White stardust glitters with light, glides mindlessly around planets, and stars. Solar systems create their own little worlds. Their creations orbit around the system's core obediently.

The beauty of space, witnessed for only a few minutes by Gods, never to see the grace of the cosmos until they are guided to the Void…

The Void. Where deceased immortals go after they are defeated either in warfare, from the infidelity of their followers, or the duplicity and betrayal from their Creature. It is a misunderstood place, not what mortals define as Heaven or Hell. It is very different. Evil Gods are not kept separate from the Good deities as one might expect. Every deity is to linger eternally, banished as it would seem. Each deity relives their memories, if they are painful ones, they feel the pain. If they are peaceful, the deity, too, feels at peace. This is why Good deities live on happily in the Void, while Evil deities are forced to relive their evil deeds and suffer the pain.

However, every God fears the Void. There is a simple explanation. No live God knows what happens within the swirling walls of the Void.

For Creatures, things are different. Yes, they are banished to the Void, but, instead of being confined there for eternity, they watch the Universe, together. Despite Evil or Good differences, Creatures wonder the cosmos happily. Sometimes they linger alone but they would soon find others. Afterdeath for a Creature seems more promising than their deities'. Nevertheless, there is, of course, an exception. If the Creature had lost their God in one way or another, and roamed the world alone but had then come across another deity or Creature, and had persisted in the annoyance, pestering or torturing of them, the Creature in question would be thrown into the Void and kept in isolation.

A Creature is born in a very different way to a God. Alas, it still takes place in the cosmos and in Singularity. It begins with the death of an animal. Any animal. Usually the spirit would rise to what mortals call Heaven or Hell. Occasionally, a random spirit is picked and is instantly taken to Singularity where it is changed into a Creature. When the spirit is ready, it starts its own journey to the Destination, not by prayer but by a child's death. This is why a God needs to nurture a Creature like a parent would a child.

The birth and death of an immortal is not an easy subject to understand. It is complex yet understandable, confusing but simple.

Rarely, there is a disruption within Singularity. This is caused by various and numerous reasons. The result is an entity, usually Creature like in form, that is twisted into a manifestation of some kind. During the journey to the Destination, these flukes of Singularity usually die or vaporize from their own insatiability. However, there are those who manage to survive and hide away, in secrecy. These beasts can look like anything and can have powers that are incomprehensible, even to a God. There is no record of a sighting or encounter with one of these, so no one can be sure exactly, if they even exist.

Through the vast silence and emptiness of Singularity… A faint but desperate prayer ripples across and spreads all around…


	2. Her Arrival

**Her Arrival**

A young couple and their eight-year-old son walk down a path to the beach. The boy, however, is excited and impatient. While his parents enjoy the romance of the setting sun, he skips off into the ocean for a quick swim, unaware of the dangers that lurk just under the surface…

To the couple's horror, they see their child's silhouette meet the water and begin wading out.

"No! Wait, stop!"

"Stay away from the water!" They both shout simultaneously. The parents rush off to try to catch up to their son. The mother had tears welling up in her eyes. They reached the edge of the sea. Sharks began swimming towards the carefree boy, who was oblivious to their presence.

The father, desperate to help their son began to wade out but was dragged back by his wife, there was nothing they could do but pray.

In tears, the woman fell to her knees but kept her prayer loud and strong. The man, stared up to the skies to started his plea.

"We call to the heavens!"

"Help us!"

"Please, hear our plea!"

Far above the mortal's heads, their plea rang through Singularity. Echoing all around, every echo bouncing off each other, gliding to and fro. Slowly, these died down. Silence.

Suddenly, in a burst of brilliant, purple, and orange fiery light, a God was born. The light spread outwards in multicoloured rings, the energy finally released. In a glowing red orb, sat Synurix, shooting down to the Destination, ready to fulfill the mortal's prayer. She gazed at the passing stars and planets, in awe any God would have. She wore a dark blue gown that glittered from the passing light. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut brown that billowed, gracefully behind her. Her face was neatly shaped, as was the rest of her body. Her eyes, a fixed, stony grey.

She traveled through a large planet's orbit, abundant with ice crystals and weaved through a mass of slow and majestic comets into the Destination's solar system. The Sun released dancing fires like elegant phoenixes that twisted in dazzling and stunning ways until, they gradually faded from existence, only to be reborn within the Sun's core.

Synurix enjoyed her travel and was sad to see it end so quickly, as she approached Earth, home of the Destination. She felt herself accelerate as she penetrated through the atmosphere and across various continents. Then, over a small island, she slowed and halted in front of the northern shore. She knew what she must do to fulfill her call.

She scooped up the child in her arms, sharks snapping at his heels, and placed him gently down on the shore with his parents who were awe-stricken. The mother hugged her son tightly as did the father. The woman turned to Synurix.

"You saved our boy! Thank you! Thank you for your mercy!" she smiled.

"We praise you!" added the father. The family bowed on their knees to their savior.

"Greetings." Said a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly, a little man on a cloud, Good, and a devil, Evil, floated down and sat on her shoulders.

"We're your conscience." Said Evil.

"Good,"

"And Evil."

"Yin and Yang." Good nodded.

"Black & White." Evil added "As part of you we'll guide you through this world."

The three in the family stood and walked along the path a little bit. The woman turned around "Our people want to worship you, please, come with us to our village."

Synurix looked at the woman and then down the path, lined with trees. Without another word, she glided down the path, leaving the poor family behind as they tried to desperately catch up.

"Wait up!" the little boy shouted.

Synurix slowed to a halt in front of a tiger head-like stone with villagers dancing around it. One man bowed loyally "Your arrival was foretold! The prophecy has come true!" he stood and pointed behind him to a large, unfinished structure that sat atop a slight hill "We can now finish the temple!"

Unsure of what to expect, the Goddess flew over to her uncompleted temple.

"Hey!" Evil snapped "It's not finished!" he folded his arms angrily. He glared at the few villagers that sat around the temple and muttered to his Goddess "Lets kill 'em." Synurix laughed slightly at the thought, as did Evil.

"Well, we could help them complete it." Good suggested, oblivious to Evil's little mutter. He pointed to the village store.

She whispered to Evil "I will not kill them yet, I wish for my temple to be finished as soon as possible." Evil grunted in reply. Synurix flew over to the village store. Ignoring the builder's need for food, she only supplied the wood. She literally picked the right amount and threw it at the builders who scattered but crawled fearfully back to start building.

She watched, impatiently. One villager stopped her building to rub her back. Synurix picked her up and threw her into the sea, without a care. The woman screams were cut short as her body smacked into the hard water and she began drowning wiht little strength left to stay at the surface.

Good grimaced at the smack while Evil had an enthusiastic grin spreading along his face, this morphed into a laugh as the woman disappeared below the surface.

The villagers, in their fear and shock, worked faster without stopping. Soon, the temple was completed. Eagerly, Synurix entered and, despite her evil ways, was in awe at how beautiful her temple's interior was.

Sparkling red walls, strong glittering pillars stood around the island's map.

"Incredible, the tribe built all this!" Good said in awe "And to think, it's a monument to you as a God!"

Evil landed on Good's head, leaned forward, and waved one of his claws "And us as your conscience don't forget."

Shaking his counterpart off Good continued "The workmanship is amazing!" Synurix nodded. She stroked the smooth surface of the pillars and gazed out of the beautifully crafted skylight, showing all the animals of the Zodiac and their star signs around the rim. She was always particularly intrigued by the bull, or Bos Taurus as it is better known.

"And what a symbol of overwhelming evil!" the little red devil said. Synurix raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Good rolled his eyes "No it isn't."

"What are all these doors?" Evil said, interrupting his opposite spitefully.

"Each leads to various rooms." Good answered.

"Can we try some?" Evil asked Synurix.

She smiled "Of course."

One that had caught her attention was the "Creature Cave." She attempted to open it but it didn't budge. Evil floated down "Hey this one's locked!" he shouted angrily, trying to open the doors himself but losing his grip and flying backwards. Past Synurix's head.

"It will open later when we can use it." Good replied. He then disappeared in a poof of white smoke. Evil flew back to his mistress, dizzy and barely keeping afloat. He shook his head, trying to regain his balance and disappeared too. They left their mistress to do as she pleased for a while.

She liked her conscience already. She knew the majority of other Gods never talk to their conscience. She wanted to be different. She wanted her conscience around. They were great company. Like friends. Synurix, by nature, was evil, yes, but she was young, and enjoyed playing games and socializing. She hated being lonely. However, she did like being by herself sometimes. Her personality was truly unique. Whenever she was with friends, in her temple or if she was happy, her eyes changed from their stony grey to their natural, glimmering green.

She looked around the doors. One was labeled "Chamber" that is where she would sleep, not that Gods ever needed sleep. The one next to that was labeled "Library" all knowledge she would find would be kept in there. Next was "Memorial Chamber" Here, she could store any memories she wished and revisit them. There was the exit next, then an unnamed room. She knew the villagers installed this extra room so she could later choose what she wanted it to be for. Then there was the "Creature Cave" and then the "Gallery" Synurix was one of the very few Gods that enjoyed artwork. There, any artwork she sees she can store a copy within that room. Along with any art made for her or done by her herself.

She decided to add a few touches to her temple. She added chains along the walls of the "World Room" where the map sat below, she also put statues of rearing winged horses. They were grey but held such a beauty to them, their figures twisting majestically and then frozen in time.

In her chamber, she added glistening, pure silk red curtains over her large bed and added bouquets of flowers in pots welded to the walls. Then, she put in a soft purple carpet with the animals of the Zodiac sown in with golden thread along the edges.

In her library, she rolled down Blue flags from the ceiling that hung high above her rows and rows of books. They also had the Zodiac animals in gold on them. In the center of the library, where the rings of bookshelves left a space, she placed a stone statue of a unicorn's head, gazing with wisdom at the entrance door.

For her gallery, she added a long, velvet red carpet through the center, shiny marble floor each side with frames along the wide circular walls. In between frames, she put gold animal ornaments on small stands.

That was all she would do for now as her conscience appeared on her shoulders again.

"Wow! You have really spruced up the place." Evil complimented looking at the chains and horse statues in the World Room.

"Yes, marvelous indeed! You have quite the eye for creativity." Good added.

Synurix smiled and blushed "Thank you. Your nice comments mean a lot to me."

"You are most welcome." "No problem." They both answered simultaneously.

"Let's go outside, I'd like to see how my followers are doing." Synurix suggested, making her way outside, her conscience gladly following her.

When exited her temple, her eyes reverted to grey but she was still in a relatively happy mood.

"Let's get exploring! I'm dieing to know what these signposts are!" Good flew over to a spinning signpost. This too intrigued the Goddess "When you look at one of these, it is added to your Library." Synurix began examining it.

Evil pushed his counterpart out of the way "No! There's so much we gotta do! I say we get a Creature first!"

This immediately grabbed the Goddess' attention "A Creature?"

"Yeah, every deity has a Creature! Come on. Over to those gates." Evil pointed to the large pair of tall gates.

"I guess receiving a Creature first is the best thing to do." Good agreed reluctantly.

Synurix flew over to the gates. In front of them was a small but wide pillar. A woman, dressed differently to normal villagers, stepped out from a small door in the gates in the lower left corner. Synurix lowered herself to the ground and walked over to this woman, she bent down to her level. Even though the woman couldn't see the Goddess' conscience, they were sitting, excitedly on Synurix's shoulders.

"Greetings, Holy One. My name is Sable. I am a trainer of Creatures." She said respectfully, bowing on her knees…


	3. The Three Gate Stones

**The Three Gate Stones**

"I challenge you to open these gates." Sable continued, gesturing to the pillar in front. Synurix nodded, signaling her to continue "Behind them are three wondrous Creatures. Every God has a Creature. They can grow as tall as a mountain and can perform miracles. To open these gates and claim your creature, you must find the three gate stones and place them on that pillar."

"Hoo boy… I knew there'd be a catch." Evil snorted.

"The villagers were dancing around a gate stone when you arrived. Once you find this gate stone I will tell you of the other two." Sable pointed over to where the path to the beach began. Sure enough, the gate stone was still there, giving off a shimmer of golden glitter "Retrieve the first gate stone, Holy One." Synurix cringed at the mention of "Holy One".

She turned around quickly, dizzying her conscience and flew over to the shining gate stone. She picked it up and returned as soon as she had left. She then, gently placed the precious artifact upon the pillar. A slight rumble shuddered through the ground.

Sable reappeared "You have the first stone. You'll need to search for another now." She paused, looking around "Try looking for a woman called Katherine. I believe she has a gate stone."

"Why would she have a gate stone?" Evil asked scratching his head.

"Oh be quiet!" Good hushed him.

Synurix smiled "Come on you two." She walked across to a large house with smoke floating lazily out of its chimney. A small farm sat beside it, lined with trees and fences. A middle-aged man sat next to a pile of sticks, attempting to start a fire. As soon as he saw Synurix, he bowed respectfully "H-holy One, what brings you t-to my humble ab-abode?"

"Firstly, I wish for you to cease calling me Holy One."

The man stood and nodded.

"Do you know of a woman by the name of Katherine?"

The man smiled "Yes, your eminence, her brother is friend of mine. She and her brother live with me in my house." He nodded towards the large house.

"Fine, Get on with your work." She seemed to hiss. The man shuddered and immediately got the fire going and started farming. Flying over the house and hover by the entrance, Synurix knocked lightly on the door.

A young woman stepped out. She fell to her knees and bowed "Your majesty, I kneel before you…" She stood, tears rolling down her cheeks "My brother is suffering a fever, has left his sick bed and become lost."

"Hehehe." Evil chuckled, watching the woman sob. He was cut short as Good elbowed him hard.

"If you find him and bring him home, I will give you one of the three gate stones, it's in my house."

Synurix stood and left the woman to her sobbing and listened to what her conscience wished to say.

"I gotta plan." Evil smirked "Why don't we trash the house? We can get the gate stone that way!"

"I heartily object!" Good said, pushing him out of the way "That's just malicious!"

Evil shrugged "Well, that's kinda the whole point."

Sighing at his slow-witted counterpart Good pointed to gap in the mountains further up ahead "The brother is in some trees through the pass."

Synurix nodded. However, instead of leaving to rescue the sick man, she turned and grabbed the woman who let out a little yelp. The Goddess floated up the tallest mountain, her beautiful gown billowing behind her in the light of the rising moon, her hair draped over shoulders like a graceful curtain of chestnut. Her eyes, still that dull grey. She reached the peak and looked at the mortals in her hand. With a wicked smile, Synurix sent the woman hurling up in the air and crashing down the side of the mountain. Good gasped and covered his eyes while Evil cheered on. Screams echoed around, sending chills up people's spines as they slept in their beds. The woman's last scream was silenced as she hit the ground hard. Her now lifeless body rolled down further until she lay on her back, eyes closed, facing the jeweled blanket of the night sky.

Synurix laughed, like a child did when it was in trouble. She scooped up the woman's limp body and flew through the pass, leaves swirling in her wake then settling back on the ground.

She found the man, on the brink of death, coughing and struggling to stay alive. He managed to turn his head to see his sister's body thrown beside him "M-my sister dead? How?" his tears never managed to reach the leafy ground before he brothe his last breath.

Smiling like a happy toddler, Synurix twirled in the air like a ballet dancer. She danced back towards the house, enjoying the cold edge of the night air as it spun around her and danced with her.

"That was awful!" Good muttered, wiping a tear from his eye "How could you do that?"

"'Cuz she's evil! You hear that, Goody?" Evil mocked his opposite. Good, angered by Evil's ignorance and Synurix's choice in alignment, turned and disappeared in a wisp of white smoke "Ah, just ignore him!" Evil said "Now let's get that gate stone!"

Synurix smiled. She picked up a rock, using telepathy, and threw it at the house. Debris flew everywhere and occupants of the house cried out and ran for safety from their demolished home. The stone was shaped like a monkey's head. She picked it up and, with the same caress as with the first gate stone, placed it on top of it. Another low shudder rippled underneath her hovering form.

Sable reappeared "Congratulations! You have the second one." she applauded but then sighed "But the third could be a problem."

"A problem?" Synurix repeated, concerned.

"People say it was destroyed eons ago, all is not lost though." She smiled, seeing her Goddess relax slightly "Talk to the village sculptor, he should be able to craft a new one."

"Thank you." Synurix said much to her conscience surprise.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Evil said floating in the Goddess's face, causing her to lean backwards "What do ya mean "thank you"?"

"Well…"

"She was being polite. Not that you would know what that means!" Good interrupted, glaring at Evil who poked his tongue back immaturely.

Synurix smiled at the two, her eyes changed green for a second "She seems to really respect me." She looked from Good to Evil "Now come on, let's find this sculptor."

Together they floated towards a small circle of various caved statues. In the center was a man dressed in grey working on a small sculpture of a woman. He turned around, sensing the Goddess's presence.

"Your highness, I hear you are looking for a gate stone." He said. Synurix nodded "If you provide me with the right rock I'll carve one for you. The rock I need is in the Old Hermit's Quarry, please, bring it here." He began carving on the statue again "I'm definitely the best sculptor in the village."

Synurix frowned at his ignorance but let it slide. She glided slowly, enjoying the caress of the wind. She saw the gold glittering of the rock and picked it up carefully. This time, she was quick to get back to the sculptor; she was feeling really eager to be able to choose her Creature soon.

She placed it down gently.

"That's excellent, the exact right rock to work with." He clapped "Thank you, come back later and I'll have it finished."

Synurix sighed and floated back to her temple. She hovered outside when Evil came up with an idea.

He called Synurix over to a small spit of land with a pile of rocks on one side, a man and his house on the other and at the end of the spit was a pillar with a rock atop it "Okay, let's get our projectile skills up to scratch!"

"Hm, I presume it involves killing?" Good asked apprehensively.

"No! Not at all! I was going to propose we… uh… um…"

"I know!" Good interrupted "Why don't we try to hit that pillar over there?" he pointed to the pillar at the end "It's a test of our godly powers and no one gets hurt!"

Evil made a face "How nice! And I guess we use this pile of everlasting stones?" he mocked and gestured towards the pile.

"Handy that." Good said suspiciously.

Synurix eyed the man that watched her. She smiled evilly and picked him up. With little effort she hurled him at the pillar. The rock flew off as the man hit it hard. He had not time to scream. His battered body slid to the side.

"Well…" Good sighed "You hit it…"

Evil had his mouth wide open in a grin "Yeah! We get a reward!" a chest fell in front of Synurix. Eagerly, she opened it. Inside was a toy ball, too big for a mortal. She raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to do with it. She picked it up and put it inside the pen in front of her temple entrance.

"I'm not sure what I'll do with a toy ball." She said.

Her conscience each shrugged and followed her to the sculptor's house. Sure enough, the stone was finished. It was in the shape of a cow's head, which intrigued Synurix.

"It's finished and ready to be placed with the others by the gate." The sculptor declared. Synurix suddenly grabbed him and threw him across the village and out to sea. She hated ignorant people.

"W-why did you kill him?" Good spluttered aghast.

"He was ignorant." Evil replied for their Goddess.

"How?"

Synurix sighed "He said he was the best sculptor in the village. Therefore, he was being ignorant."

"B-but… Oh, nevermind." Good sighed deeply.

Synurix raised the gate stone to the platform. As it landed gently on top of the other two, another rumble shuddered beneath mortal's feet.

Sable came out and smiled "The three gate stones are together, go through and claim your Creature."

Evil and Good sat silently on Synurix's shoulders but she could sense their excitement.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Evil snickered "I bet they are huge with long fangs and a taste for blood!"

"No. I'm sure they are sweet and fun-loving Creatures!" Good disagreed,

Evil sneered and waved a claw at his opposite "Whatever, beardy."

As the Goddess made her way past the gates, along a beach with a herd of horses grazing happily nearby, she wondered what kind of Creatures were awaiting her. Were they what the gate stones resembled? A Tiger, Ape, and a Cow?

She turned around a small corner, which led to a small valley, over shadowed by the high mountain walls. A pool of crystal clear water sat at the bottom, among trees and small tortoises. On a small elevated plateau stood the three wondrous Creatures…

Synurix's prediction was right. They were a tiger, an ape and a cow.

"Amazing!" Good cooed, looking at each Creature (they couldn't see a God's conscience neither) "This are miraculous Creatures indeed!"

"Yeah but not as big as I expected." Evil muttered, scratching his head.

"Not yet, maybe, but they could become the most powerful Creatures in the world!"

Evil grinned stupidly "Now that I'd like to see!" he started doing a little dance that made Synurix let out a small chuckle "Now… Which should we choose?"

"Any! They are all special!" Good smiled

"If rather small at the moment." Evil added.

Even though the Goddess was already drawn to the Cow, she inspected the others as well. The Ape waved kindly while the Tiger grabbed at the air playfully. The Cow, in a respectful manner, got down on his knees and put it's hooves together in a sign of respect towards Synurix. His tail swished slowly behind him. The other two did the same as well. The Ape bowed his head and the Tiger got on one knee.

They were each loyal towards Synurix. This made her smile. The Ape jumped up in the air, trying to grab attention. Since it was late, the Tiger and Cow yawned. All three tried their best to show off to her.

"Hmm… How about he Ape? Intelligent and quick to learn!" Good suggested. He looked to the Cow "We could have the Cow. A strong and noble beast."

"What?" Evil interrupted "Not the fierce, lethal tiger? Choose him!"

Suddenly, the Cow waved a hoof in the air, attracting everyone's attention, even the other Creatures. He jumped up an inch or two and landed lightly, doing the splits with ease. The Ape and Tiger applauded as he got up.

Synurix smiled and walked up to the Cow. At the moment, since he was small she appeared the same size as him. She reached out and stroked his ear. He mooed in reply.

"We've chosen a Creature!" Evil announced. The other two cried and sobbed but turned and congratulated the chosen Cow.

Waving goodbye to his friends, the Cow walked through the pass following his mistress. His steps were confident and he was unafraid, this pleased Synurix.

"I know you love cows, leader, so I am not surprised at your choice." Good said floating along with the Goddess.

"Yeah, I knew too." Evil agreed.

Eventually, they reached the temple; no words were spoken along the way. Villagers bowed to the new Creature, coming out of their houses just to see him. Synurix led her Creature to his pen.

"I hope this will be cozy enough for you." Synurix whispered to her Creature.

He nodded in reply and smiled, his ears pricked up and tail swishing lazily. He let out a yawn he couldn't contain. Synurix giggled and stroked his head.

"Goodnight," She said. Before she entered her temple, she turned and added "Bairun."

He grinned and waved "Goodnight, mistress."

Her beautiful gown disappeared after her. Bairun, slowly, lay down on the ground on his back and watched the sky. He wasn't sure if his mistress was good or evil. He didn't mind which. Her temple hadn't changed form yet. Gradually, sleep overpowered him and he fell into a deep slumber, under the ever watchful eyes of the very many stars.


	4. Bairun

**Bairun**

Synurix didn't go to sleep right away, instead, she wondered around her temple, enjoying the craftwork her followers had done and what touches she, herself, had put in there. She remembered the Creature Cave being locked and decided to see what was in it.

She opened the door and it echoed all around. Inside, there was a path leading down over a small lake below with a waterfall coming through a gap in the roof. It was, literally, like a big cave. The path led to a small raised plateau covered in comfortable moss with trees growing around the edges. To her surprise, Bairun was there, snoring under the firelight from the torches that lined the walls. She decided it best to leave him be.

Slowly, she closed Bairun's door behind her and she floated to her Chamber. She dressed in her white bed gown and lay down to sleep.

The Sun rose over the horizon, letting its light drive back the darkness along with the moon. Bairun yawned and stretched as he stood. He scratched behind his ear and frowned inquisitively as Sable ran over to the temple. She entered the pen and sat, awaiting Synurix to appear.

Sure enough, she did. Her chestnut hair shining beautifully in the sunlight and her gown rippling gently in the soft breeze.

"Ah, another wonderful day!" Good declared twirling about on his cloud.

"That's exactly what's wrong with everyday!" Evil sneered leaning on Good's head who then shook him off.

"Good Morning, your eminence." Sable greeted. Synurix was happier that people weren't calling her "Holy One" Despite this, her eyes were like stone. Still, she smiled at Sable as she continued "This is your Creature's new home."

Bairun felt unsure and was frightened. He shifted from hoof to hoof, looking around nervously.

"He's not comfortable in his new home yet. Maybe you can reassure him?"

"Hey! He shouldn't be scared! The wuss." Evil snorted.

"Shush!" Good scolded him.

Synurix floated over to Bairun and gently patted his head and stroked his ears and stomach. Bairun smiled and looked and felt a lot better.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. I'll come back later to teach you more." Sable entered the temple.

Synurix picked up the toy ball she had placed in the pen the day before and gave it to Bairun. He took it and kicked it up in the air like a football. He then headed it towards Synurix and she caught it. The two played together for a while before Sable came back out.

"Your Creature is getting hungry." Sable pointed to him "I suggest u find him something to eat." Bairun rubbed his stomach.

Synurix nodded and left to search for something Bairun could eat.

"Ooh! What about pork chops? He'd love 'em!" Evil suggested pointing to a couple of pigs in a field near the temple.

"How about grain from the village store?" Good encouraged.

"No, no. Something more…" she eyed a young woman bowing to the village center with nothing else to do "Crunchy."

"Eating people? Yep! That's evil alright!" Evil said casually.

"No, leader! You can't!" Good protested.

She flew over and grabbed the woman who let out a little yelp but dare not speak. Synurix took her over to her Creature and gave her to him. Unsure if to eat the woman, Bairun looked at his mistress, confused. However, he didn't wish to disappoint his mistress so he ate her. Not quite sure of the taste.

Sable grimaced "Uh... Try feeding him some more. I'll be back later." She ran off quickly and waited inside the temple for Bairun's hunger to be quelled.

Synurix brought back a child this time, at the age of three "Eat up." She smiled, as if it was any ordinary meal.

"No! Oh, I can't watch!" Good covered his eyes.

"Yeah! Eat him!" Evil cheered on.

Bairun gulped and slowly lowered his mouth to the child. He thought if he swallowed the child whole, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Don't forget to chew." Synurix added.

Closing his eyes, he shoved the child in his mouth and brought his flat teeth down. Crunch after crunch, the flavour burst in his mouth. He swallowed hesitantly. One thing was for sure, he wasn't hungry any more.

"Good boy." Synurix smiled stroking his snout.

"Th-thank you," he cleared his throat as a bone or two was lodged inside "mistress."

Sable returned, unaware to the crunching of a child's bones that was heard by the people in the village "Your Creature already has his own personality." Sable informed. Synurix turned to her Creature who smiled cheekily and waved "But you can alter and shape it by-" Bairun picked Sable up and carried her to the edge of the pen "Hey! What's going on?" Sable shouted in protest.

Bairun grinned evilly Synurix as he hurled Sable out of the pen. Good gasped while Evil chuckled.

"Aaieee!" she screamed. She landed hard and rolled. She ran back "Punish your Creature to stop him doing things like that!"

Bairun let out a laugh at the trainer. Synurix flew over and stroked him gently. It was obvious she approved of this.

Sable looked angry "Oh, you want him to do things like that? Fine, I'll return when your Creature is behaving a bit better."

Bairun shook a fist at Sable as she disappeared. He then turned to his mistress "I hope I did right, mistress."

Synurix smiled "Of course you did."

"Hehe, your Creature is headstrong alright!" said Evil.

"Well, they say power corrupts." Good shrugged, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Bairun, I'd like it if you could relax, you seem very nervous." Synurix observed.

He sighed "I just want to impress you, mistress. To show what I'm worth."

"Aw. You are worth the world to me."

"Hey, there's that Sable girl again." Evil pointed out.

"There are three leashes for you to use and have some direct control over the little beast." She said.

Three leashes appeared on the edge of the pen wall. A spiky one, a fluffy one, and a rope one.

"There is the fluffy leash of compassion. It makes your Creature behave nicely. Then there's the leash of aggression. It encourages your Creature to get angry. Finally, the learning leash. Your Creature learns miracles and actions better when he is on this leash." She smiled "I bid you farewell. You now know as much about Creatures as I do. One thing remains. Legends tell of an ancient Creature living on his land. I have heard him but I have never seen him. He hides from us humans."

"Hmm. This sounds interesting." Said Good.

Suddenly, Bairun charged at Sable and picked her up in his mouth. He clamped his jaws shut, instantly killing her and then, swallowed her whole, much to Good's disgust.

The Creature turned to Synurix and spoke in a gruffer sounding voice "Sorry, mistress…" he then shrugged "I was hungry"


	5. Tasks

**Tasks**

"What's all the fuss?" Evil asked. A woman was waving her arms to try to grab Synurix's attention, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A freak wave has just struck. My husband and four others are drowning! Please help them!" She pleaded on her hands and knees.

"Hm, who do we know who's tall enough to wade out to them?" Evil snickered.

"Oh don't muck around!" Good scolded "Let's get our Creature out there as fast as possible!"

Synurix, not liking the use of leashes, called Bairun over. He came running "Mistress, what is it?"

"Five villagers are drowning." She said with a serious expression, which then broke into a smirk "You know what to do. I would do it myself but I'd like to see how you do."

"No! Oh please, no!" Good cried.

Bairun nodded obediently, knowing what his Goddess had in mind. He slid down the small slope and into the water, which only reached up to the beginning of his hooves. He grabbed one of the humans tightly. The human gasped for air but screamed as he was thrown further out to sea into deeper water. Bairun did the same with two others, enjoying the smack their bodies made as they hit the water and the gargles as they began to drown again, and came to the second last one, the husband. He raised his hoof high above the drowning man's head and brought it down in a powerful stomp that made the water ripple and create a small wave that crashed and nearly caught more people. The sea turned red from the man's blood but no one saw his body as it was embedded in the seabed.

"Sayonara, suckers!" Evil laughed as the last man was eaten by Bairun.

The wife was speechless and fell to the ground sobbing. Synurix raised her hand, swiped at her, and sent her flying through the air and into the sea, along with her death on impact. Bairun returned to the shore, blood dripping from his jaws and his wet hoof.

"What did you do with the last villager, Bairun?" Synurix asked.

"I felt a bit peckish." He replied.

"You killed all the drowning people!" a man shouted in anger "And you killed my sister, you horrible beasts!" he was obviously referring to both Synurix and Bairun. Insulted by his remark, Synurix lifted him up in her hand and crushed him; he had no time to cry out. She let his body crumple and fall to the floor with a thud, twisted beyond recognition.

"Leader… There seems to be a big wooden structure on the beach, just behind those gates. Should we investigate?" Good suggested, trying his best to ignore the horrid situation of the mutilated corpse.

Synurix turned to her Creature "Bairun, feel free to do as you please, I am going to investigate what that large structure is beyond those gates."

Bairun nodded and set off into the village to learn about using the village store and other useful knowledge. He too had seen the strange building before and was curious to what it was. However, he decided it best for his mistress to have a look first.

She flew through the big, wooden gates and saw the strange construction was an unfinished boat. In front of it were three men sitting in a circle. As she drew nearer, she noticed they were signing a song.

_Oh! We've got this notion_

_That we'd quite like to sail the ocean_

_So we're building a big boat to leave here for good_

_We're not keen on sinkin'_

_So we're all sitting here a thinking_

'_cause we built it too big and we've run out of wood!_

_Eidle eidle eeee…_

_Eidle eidle eeee…_

_We simply can't leave till we get some more wood!_

_We're not keen on sinkin'_

_So that's why we're sitting thinking_

'_cause we built it too big and we've run out of wood!_

Synurix found the song so grating she had to cover her ears.

"How dare they leave!" Evil growled "After all we've done for them!"

Good raised an eyebrow "What have we done for them exactly? Let's help them out, it might be nice."

"I'll put them out of there misery, if that is what you are suggesting." Synurix snarled. She grabbed one of the men and hurled him inland where he disappeared behind a mountain.

Another man gasped "You killed my shipmate! Outrageous!" He soon met his fate by being flung out to sea.

"Oh my God! You killed Kenneth!" The last sailor said. He tried to flee as Synurix made a grab for him but he was caught. The Goddess took him to her village center and crushed him with a rock. Followers screamed and hid in their houses. She pounded him repeatedly, over and over, until his remains stuck to the rock like gum.

Bairun dared not ask the reason for her actions.

"Yeah!" Evil cheered "You killed all the explorers… But I can't get their stupid song out of my brain."

"I'm surprised you even have one." Good muttered.

"Shut it, Beardy!"

"All you listen to is your stomach!"

"Oh yeah? At least it's smarter than you!"

"I hardly think anything of yours can amount to my intelligence!"

"Both of you, please, calm down." Synurix laughed at their quarrelling.

"Your eminence!" A voice shouted. Synurix turned from her sailor smashing to a young boy by the age of twelve.

"Yes, little child?" She said, venomously. Bairun, curious as to what the little villager had to say, walked up beside Synurix.

"The Old Hermit, as he is known, who lives by the quarry through the pass, has been mocking you, your highness." The boy was quick to bow and show respect as to not end up like the sailor.

Synurix's tone changed to a soft, almost enchanting one "Tell me, little boy, what has he been saying?"

He hesitated "He said he isn't impressed by you because he thinks you don't have a Creature."

"Really? I shall go see to him now." Synurix said, quickly disappearing through the pass and up a small slope to a lone house. A man, the hermit, sat in front of it. He stood and walked up to Synurix as she landed gracefully.

"As I see it, there ain't no reason for me to bow before you. I ain't seen diddly from you that impresses me one iddy bit! God's have huge Creatures, that's what ma momma told me. And until I see a big enough one, you don't mean nothin' to me!" He sneered and mocked her. This enraged and hurt her deeply.

"Oh, don't leave him as a lost soul." Said Good "Show him your Creature!"

"Oh let him die alone! It's what he wants, the hick." Evil shrugged "You don't have to justify yourself to him. Aw, c'mon! You got better things to destroy!"

Synurix called Bairun using telepathy. He responded immediately and hurried to his mistress' side. When he reached her, he was concerned "Why did you call me, mistress?"

"This, hermit low-life is not impressed by me. He wants to see you."

Frowning, Bairun walked up to the hermit.

"Ha! Ain't the largest beast in the land is he?" The hermit mocked.

Bairun held his head in shame. Yes, he was small still but Synurix only chose him yesterday.

Angered immensely by the hermit's mocking words to her and her Creature, she flew over to his house with a heavy boulder and dropped it on it. Now he would have nowhere to live.

"Not my cotton-picking hut! It's my only possession! Leave me alone!" he sobbed on his knees. His mourning was cut short by his scream as Bairun's jaws were already upon him.

"You killed him!" Good shouted aghast "You insane, horrid, mean God!"

Alas, her conscience's words didn't affect her. She praised her Creature for devouring the hermit and made her way back to her temple.

On her way back she heard a small ringing sound. It was coming from far behind her temple. She flew over the stone-throwing area and to a little outstretch of land where three stones sat around each other in, what looked like, a circle with gaps in it. A hut stood beside the uncompleted circle and was surrounded by trees.

Sensing Synurix's presence, a man with long hair and a grey shirt walked out "Neat stone circle, huh? It's a bummer that some are missing. The stones play a scale, that's what we need."

"Hm, sounds like we can help there." Said Good, observing the circle.

"What? Help this deluded sack of burnt-out neurons?" Evil laughed aloud.

"Tap a stone to hear it's note." The man added.

"Singing stones, that is what they are called, right?" Synurix asked her conscience. They both nodded "Well, I will find the rest but, first." She dove towards the man's hut and made the trees around it, collapsed on top of it.

"Oh no! Not my hut, man, uncool!" Said the man in protest. Synurix lashed out at him, lifting and throwing him across the valley. She saw his faint silhouette crash into a mountain and splatter, leaving red marks strewn across the rock face. To her this resembled paint on a canvas. She liked how it looked and memorized the bloody piece of art so it could go in her gallery. Good shook his head in disappointment at his leader's actions.

"Now, back to the singing stones." She said and began her search.

One she found just beside the valley under a slight overhang on rock, another behind her village's graveyard, another atop a piece of jutting out land with a little river trickling down from it, another in the Old Hermit's Quarry, and another in the same place but near where the sick brother had died. Two other stones were duds, these were located, then destroyed by Synurix, among a circle of mushrooms near the stone circle, and the other on a long stretch of land like a pier that stuck out into the sea.

She arranged them all in the right order from lowest to highest in a clockwise motion. As the scale played fully, the sky darkened and rain began to fall. The stones began a different, far more complex tune.

"Something is happening." Said Good "The stones are singing together again."

Suddenly, a bolt of lighting flashed down through the middle of the circle, startling Synurix and her conscience, and left in the bolt's wake was a miracle dispenser. It was the miracle for food. Nothing exciting, so, Synurix destroyed it much to Good's surprise.

Later that evening, she and her Creature sat in the pen outside her temple and talked. She enjoyed just talking and getting to know Bairun. She felt him and her were best friends. Her eyes were there beautiful and piercing green. She had been surprised at how quickly Bairun had understood her alignment. She thought he would be reluctant and hesitant to kill a human and be evil. However, he was fine with it. He now felt it as a natural urge to eat a villager when he was hungry.

Suddenly, Bairun heard something and stood up.

"Bairun. What is it?" Synurix asked, concerned.

"There is a human calling your name, at the entrance to that valley over there." He pointed. Just behind her temple was an opening to a large, flat valley that led out into a huge pass. In front of the beginning of the valley was a human, desperately waving his arms and calling Synurix's name.

She told Bairun to stay put while she went to investigate.

"Speak, mortal." She hissed, obviously not in the mood for games as her eyes stepped back into their gravestone grey.

"Your magnificence! There is a huge Creature in the valley beyond!." He turned and pointed "We are all terrified!"


	6. Ryoss

**Ryoss**

"This must be the Creature that Sable spoke of." Good said "Why should investigate."

Unsure of what to do, Synurix glided through the valley entrance slowly and was overwhelmed with what stood before her.

A huge, tall, and bulky sheep-like Creature stared at Synurix, seemingly more surprised by the God's presence than she was of him. His horns curled perfectly on both sides of his head with a particularly sharp point on the end. He looked harmless despite his sharp appendages and his rock-hard hooves.

"Look at the size of that!" Good gasped.

"Oh, okay, we're dead, we are all dead!" Evil moaned, hiding behind his opposite.

"It doesn't seem aggressive though."

"But if it is, we are all dead! Even us spirits! Dead! You too, boss!"

Synurix and her conscience heard a small, gentle whispering.

"Can you hear that?" Good asked "This giant is communicating! It's telepathic!"

_You have a Creature… Bring him to me_

Evil's eyes widened "No way! He'll eat 'im!" He waved about in protest.

"But this giant looks friendly, let's bring Bairun over."

Synurix spotted Bairun sitting on the outside of the valley entrance, unaware of this looming behemoth's presence. He noticed his Goddess beckoning him over. He walked towards her slowly and his mouth dropped open when he saw the huge Creature.

"M-mistress… Why have you called me." He asked, still looking at the huge beast.

"This Creature wishes to see you." She replied. She then waved her hand in the large Creature's direction "Go up to him."

Bairun's pupils dilated and he looked at Synurix as if she was completely insane. He then saw her stone cold eyes and her seriousness. Reluctantly and with a gulp, he stepped up cautiously to the much bigger Creature.

After studying each other for a few second's the great booming voice of the Creature echoed all around the valley. _Another Creature? Is it true? Are you real? I have been alone for eons; I thought I would die before I would see another God, or another Creature._ Sighing, remembering his past, he continued _I once belonged to Nemesis_ that name sounded familiar and stuck in Synurix's head and she didn't know why _The most powerful of Gods. But his power kept growing and soon I wasn't bold enough for him, so I was cast out, banished here, and I've been alone ever since. Until now. _

"This being is astonishing, but what a sad tale." Good said, obviously feeling sorry for him.

_My name is Ryoss. In return for your friendship and that of your Creature, I will teach you both._ He smiled _You'll both learn the ways of the Gods. _He turned and pointed to an opening in the valley wall behind him _When you are ready for the first lesson, meet me by the village through this pass._ With that, Ryoss lumbered off through the gap, his footsteps heard loudly, rumbling through the ground.

"Should we follow, mistress?" Bairun asked Synurix as he returned to her side.

"Yes, Bairun, we shall." She smiled at him kindly and stroked his forehead.

"Aw, come on! He's a big softie! Let's just go." Evil tugged on Synurix's gown.

She laughed "Why are you so eager to leave?"

He folded his arms "Do you really wanna hang out with some old goodie-goodie?"

"If he is as old as he says, then his knowledge and wisdom could be quite useful to us." Good answered.

"But we don't need any wisdom. We're smart as we are." Evil growled "You saying that the boss ain't smart?" he shook his head and waved a claw in his opposite's face "That's almost mutiny. C'mon, boss, let's fry 'im!" he snickered.

Good frowned and turned to Synurix "Why you even comprehend listening to him is beyond all explanation, leader."

She giggled "Stop being so silly. We'll see what Ryoss has to say and if it's useless then…" she smiled evilly "I'll just have to improvise."

Good gulped while his counterpart laughed.

Bairun was confused by his mistress talking to thin air and couldn't help inquiring "Uh, mistress… Why are you talking with your self?"

Synurix looked lost for a second but realized what her Creature was asking about "Oh, nothing." She saw him raise his eyebrow but he said no more "Bairun, What do you think of Ryoss?" she asked as they began walking in the direction Ryoss had lumbered.

Bairun frowned and perked his ears up "What do you mean, mistress?"

Synurix floated higher in the air and did a little spin "Well, do you think he's good or evil for example?"

"Uh… I beg your pardon, mistress, but I thought it quite obvious that he was on the side of good." Bairun replied sounding as polite as possible.

Synurix smiled at her Creature's overwhelming show of respect and her eyes flashed green "Do you know who Nemesis is, Bairun?"

He looked down "No, I don't recall hearing the name before."

"Well, I must say I'm also in your state. If this, Nemesis' power kept growing and he cast down a Creature like Ryoss, it must be obvious that he is evil, wouldn't you agree?"

Bairun nodded. He then stopped and looked at his mistress with soulful eyes.

"What's the matter, Bairun?" Synurix asked, concerned.

"You wouldn't cast me out, would, you, Synurix?" He asked hesitantly.

The Goddess was surprised at Bairun's soft tone and that he used her name. She wasn't angry at him for asking such a question because she knew that it was the nature of evil Gods to toss their Creatures aside for more powerful ones, like some disposable toy "I would never even let the ghastly thought enter me mind, Bairun." She said, rather more harshly than she intended and she continued floating through the pass.

Bairun stared after her, unsure of what his reaction should be. He then started to follow slowly with his head down. Synurix flew up to him and stroked his snout.

"I'm sorry for speaking in that manner, Bairun. It's the thought of leaving you behind like so many evil deities have done to their Creatures makes me somewhat angry." Bairun looked up at his floating mistress and with a smile, got down on his knees, and put his hooves together as his sign of respect towards her.

"Mistress, I must ask why you inquired me on Ryoss' alignment." Bairun asked shortly after.

"It was just a wondering thought, Bairun. Sometimes my mind wanders."


	7. Challenges

**Challenges**

Synurix and Bairun traveled through the pass. The unique and unforgettable scent of fresh grass and daisies hung so heavily over the wide expanse it made them both cough as they inhaled the air deeply.

"Ugh, I hate sweet fragrances…" Evil snorted waving his claw in front of his face.

"I think it's lovely!" Good smiled "A little strong I'll admit but nevertheless quite enjoyable."

It was such a pleasant fragrance and the Goddess adored it. Her irises burst with the content green colour and her cheeks seemed rosier. She twirled happily in the sunlight as the molten ball floated directly above in the blue sky. The wind blew gently, spinning her gown beautifully, like whirling silver, as she spun high in the air. She embraced the soft warmth of the Sun and floated down to the ground. She lied on the warm, damp grass and stared into the cloudless sky. Bairun sat next to her and watched a butterfly glide gracefully around his head.

"I love this island so much." Synurix smiled. Her conscience floated behind her head and started bickering.

Bairun frowned curiously "Mistress?"

"I know I haven't been here long but it feels so wonderful to lie on the grass and watch time go by."

"Although I feel it isn't my place to inquire, mistress, but I thought evil beings were not interested in the beauty of warm sunlit skies and fresh grass." He held oout his hoof and let the butterfly rest on it.

Synurix laughed "I try to avoid clichés!" she sat up and watched Bairun fiddle with the butterfly "But I don't know why I have grown so attached to this place. Maybe it's because it has been untouched by other deities or scarred by Holy Wars. I'm so grateful that Singularity sent me here." She placed her hand on the grass beside her and brushed it across letting free dandelion seeds. The wind carried them away swiftly, over the Goddess' head, across the vast expanse and over the mountains, never to be seen again. Synurix felt at home in Eden and clearly didn't want to leave.

"I love this place too, mistress." Bairun stated "I grew up here and it will always be my home."

The butterfly flitted away on the wind and past Ryoss who emerged from around a corner and looked sleepy. He lumbered over to the two lazily lying on the grass. He smiled as he approached to see the Goddess and Bairun bonding so well. He knew she wouldn't abandon him like Nemesis had abandoned himself. Synurix's eyes returned to gravestone grey as Ryoss's shadow blocked out the Sun unintentionally.

"Hey!" Evil exclaimed "Get outta my Sun! I was catching some rays!" he waved a fist. Good shook his head and pushed Evil away.

The Goddess' eye colour was not to show she was unhappy. She can't control it, however, when they are green it shows she is in a true state of happiness.

"Are you ready for your first lesson, little one?" Ryoss asked, obviously directed at Bairun. Bairun placed his hooves around his snout as he bellowed out a long, strong, and confident moo. Synurix thought Bairun would feel intimidated and small compared to Ryoss's immense size but she was happy he was so confident and ready.

Ryoss nodded and looked to Synurix "Are you ready to let your Creature take the first lesson?"

"Yeah! We are so ready!" Evil yelled loudly.

"Calm down, a loud voice denotes a vacant mind." Informed good.

"…………… Huh?"

Good sighed and disappeared. Evil slumped his shoulders and tried to figure out what Good meant.

Synurix smiled "Of course."

The mighty Creature turned towards the Aztec village and walked over to it leaving large hoofprints in the ground, which quickly disappeared. Synurix floated beside him while Bairun had a little trouble keeping up with the two.

As they slowed Ryoss began explaining Bairun's task "Listen closely, little one, this village does not yet believe in your mistress as a Goddess." He gestured towards the village center "Her symbol," which looks similar to Җ "will hover close to the stone hand depending on the amount of belief the villagers have in her. There are many methods of converting a village but the use of a Creature is the most vital of all. That is why you must learn this quickly."

Bairun understood and nodded. He smiled when Synurix stroked his head. Ryoss stretched his arms wide and concentrated. Multiple miracle-seeds appeared in a little crevasse near the village.

Evil scratched his head "Uh… You gettin' any of this, boss?" Synurix glanced at him and smiled but didn't speak.

"These are food miracles. If you pick one up, Bairun, you can learn how to cast it and impress the villagers even further than usual." Ryoss said and then pointed to the miracle-seed "Have a go at casting the miracle into the village store."

Bairun glanced from Synurix to Ryoss then walked over to a miracle-seed. He tapped it and the energy of the miracle flooded into his hooves. He frowned at this but then wondered over to the village store. He concentrated and did a large gestured, spreading his arms wide. A single beam of light flowed from both his hooves and to a point over the store. Grain materialized from the point and floated down. People stared in awe and applauded Bairun's efforts. Some children ran up to him and started bowing.

Chuffed, he walked back to Ryoss.

"Very well done, little one, keep an eye on desire flags, the more they are fulfilled the more people will believe in you. Of course, that is just basics, I hope you will begin to experiment with different miracles and methods of impressing." He bent down and touched Bairun's forehead. A sudden flash of bright white light sent Bairun stumbling back and shaking his head. Synurix, shocked by this, frowned at the giant, and questioned the need for that little spark.

"No need to worry, your eminence, I have imbued him with a few basic miracles. This includes Food, Wood, Water and Healing miracles." Ryoss reassured. He stepped over to the edge of the bottom of the mountain under the shade and yawned "I need sleep, wake me when the village believes in you and you are ready to continue your education."

Synurix turned to Bairun and smiled "Go on, then, Bairun. Show me what youc an do."

Bairun looked nervous but trotted into the center of the village. He wasn't sure if his mistress wished him to fulfill their desires or impress them in a different way. He tried the miracles he was given and they worked swimmingly. However, when he saw his Goddess sitting on the ground and occupied in turning dandelions in crippled roses, he thought he'd better try a new approach.

He mooed loudly and waved for the people attention. When Synurix noticed this, she watched too. Bairun jumped a few feet in the air and did the splits, which he was very good at. The people clapped and cheered. Bairun turned to the village center and saw he had been successful in gaining a village for his Goddess. Fireworks burst above and around her symbol. The Stone hand, which held her symbol, changed into the shape of a Cow. It was Bairun.

Synurix clapped and stroked him "Thank you Bairun."

"That was quick, Bairun, I'm impressed." Ryoss' voice came booming from behind them. He smiled and then walked towards the middle of the expanse, right under the Sun. A strange white shape had been painted on the ground. It was huge lineart of two clashing Creatures, one was a Wolf the other a Bull.

"C'mon! Let's hurry and take Bairun to the big guy! I smell combat!" Evil chuckled. He then turned and inquired abo9ut where his counterpart had gone "Hey, boss, where's beardy?"

"I'm right here! Away from you. I don't want your stupidity to rub off on me." Good called from quite a distance away.

Evil sneered and slowly hovered over "Oh yeah, yeah," and waved his claw "Very mature."

Bairun and Synurix followed Ryoss to the center of the picture. It was truly amazing and must have taken a long time to paint. Ryoss stood to one side of the painting and gazed down on it.

"The Wolf. The Cow's eternal enemy. This I am sure you do not know, am I right?"

Synurix turned to Bairun who frowned and continued studying the picture.

"For eons Lupines and Taurus have battled each other and are always keen to hold on to their honor. Battles are always bloody and are mostly to the death unless a deity somehow intervenes. Bairun, if ever you come across a Lupine, you will have the instinct to immediately fight him, and you must, for Taurus honor. If a Lupine spots you, they will also fight for their kind's honor." Ryoss sounded sorrowful.

Bairun nodded, every cell in his body knowing of the eternal feud and hatred for Lupine kind.

"Nemesis often sent me into battle so I foresee the same for you." Ryoss continued "Firstly I will become your size to make things easier." The giant suddenly shrank in the blink of an eye to about Bairun's height. In bewilderment, Bairun pointed at Ryoss and his ears flattened backwards.

"An arena will appear every time there is a fight." Ryoss bent down and scraped his hooves on the floor as a sign of aggression. As he did so, a glittering white ring formed a wide circle around the two Creatures.

Bairun glanced back at Synurix and her smile filled him with confidence. He motioned that it would be no problem. His sign of aggression was unique. He bent down on all-fours, roared loudly, swished his tail behind him dangerously and stomped his back hoof on the ground three times. He then jumped up and went into a fight-ready stance with his hooves up near his snout ready to block and shifting from side to side, ready to dodge.

"It seems although you know how to fight as you look well-prepared. Shall we start?" Ryoss said almost mockingly and started to advance.

Suddenly, Ryoss lashed out with his bottom hoof but Bairun dodged it and spun a round-house kick counter. Ryoss ducked underneath and punched Bairun in the stomach. A little winded, Bairun shook his head and focused. He then suddenly turned and bucked twice. The first time whacking Ryoss hard in the jaw making him stumble in shock and the second hit him in his chest causing him to fall back.

Synurix watched apprehensively. She hoped Bairun wouldn't be too hurt after the fight.

"So, are we winning?" Good asked.

"'Course we are! Our Creature's the best!" Evil answered.

Synurix smiled "He's certainly doing well for his first fight even though it has only just started."

"Yeah but he'll kick that sheep's –" Evil began but Good swatted him in the back "Hey, what's that for?"

Good sighed and shook his head.

The slightly bloodied Creature stood and wiped a hoof across his jaw. He slowly moved closer readying a hard head butt. Bairun didn't wait and was already charging towards him, elbow out. His elbow connected sharply in Ryoss' neck but the guide retaliated with a low kick, which tripped Bairun up, and he landed on his back. Confused but smart enough to roll out of the way before Ryoss could get in another hit, Bairun quickly sidestepped behind Ryoss and grabbed him around the waist. Ryoss let out a concerned bleat as Bairun lifted him in the air and slowly flipped him backwards. Ryoss slowly stumbled to his feet, dazed from hitting the ground so hard. He steadied himself and ran up to Bairun who expected a head butt, however, at the last minute Ryoss switched to a kick and his hoof crashed into Bairun's head. Bairun hit the grass hard. He lifted him self slightly and shook his head. He sensed Ryoss directly behind him and quickly flipped to the side, dodging a finishing blow and kicking with both hooves, hitting Ryoss in the abdomen and sending him flying half-way across the arena. Bairun stood and knew he had won as Ryoss held a hoof up in surrender.

"That was an important lesson, Bairun." Ryoss said as he returned to size. Then, he drew a glimmering spiral in the air with the point of his hoof and did a pushing motion. A Large waved of rainbow coloured light grew from the middle of the white painting, now spattered with a little blood, and grew and grew till it was almost as tall as Ryoss and covered him, Bairun and Synurix in wonderful healing light. Some of the brusies on both the Creatures faded a little but they were still marked.

Ryoss hung his head almost in shame "I have a secret for you." He said just above a whisper, fear clearly present in his voice "But I must warn you," he looked up and deep into Synurix's and Bairun's eyes "This knowledge is dangerous. Please, come only when you are ready. What I will tell you is forbidden knowledge…" His ears pricked up and he smiled "Why don't you try out what you've learnt while I sleep?" he pointed over to another pass, much lower than the main one. Bairun and Synurix looked curiously but couldn't see anything. When they looked back though, the giant was already laying down to rest.

"Did I do well mistress?" Bairun asked as he and Synurix walked towards the pass Ryoss had pointed to.

Her eyes flashed green and she smiled rather like a proud child I think you did amazingly well!" she ruffled his ears and let out a little laugh "I don't think Ryoss really had a chance."

Bairun grinned "Thanks, your words are meaningful."

"Yeah! We totally beat that bag of mutton up!" Evil snickered.

"Uh… We?" Good inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Bairun totally beat him up then." Evil replied with a little less enthusiasm.

"Do you not think it is strange for Ryoss to be frightened of telling us a secret." Synurix asked her conscience her slender finger stroking her cheek in curiosity.

"Yes, very strange indeed. A little alarming wouldn't you agree?" Good agreed.

"He freaked me out too boss." Evil nodded.

Good's eyes widened and he flew over to the Creature which stood before them all in front of the pass. An Ogre "Ugh… How horrid," Good grimaced "I think he's trying to speak."

"Me guard here. Me big hungry, Me name Sleg." The Ogre growled almost louder than it's stomach and roared aggressively.

"He's guarding the pass and his outside our influence so…" Evils shrugged "Let's send our Creature out to fight him!"

"Oh, I wouldn't resort to combat with the poor thing. Hmm… He looks hungry." Good suggested.

Bairun frowned "What do we do, mistress?"

Synruix sighed and looked at Bairun. He was still bruised, he was hungry and he needed rest. She couldn't let him fight in this condition it would be cruel for him. She smiled "You make your way back to the temple, Bairun, I will deal with this."

"Thank you mistress." Bairun said gratefully and trotted of at a quick pace back towards the temple. Synurix waited for him to disappear around the corner. She then turned to Sleg.

"Ogre, what is your business here?" She asked, hovering closer.

"Go away. Me guard here. Let no one pass. Not even silly dressed girl." Sleg replied almost spitting.

Insulted Synurix growled "Hold your foul tongue you vile bad-mannered beast. You do not speak like that to a deity. How dare you."

Sleg snorted and lunged at her. Suddenly he flew backwards and skidded hard against the ground. Bairun stood in fighting stance much different to the one he ahd in his previous battle. He was bent low to the ground, front hooves just hanging above the ground twitching, legs wide apart, head tilted low in order to show off longer horns, and face twisted in a vicious and intimidating snarl.

"Bairun! You can't fight as you are!" Synurix pleaded.

Bairun turned "Mistress, I must."

Synurix floated in silence and then nodded understandingly. She then glided over to a rock and sat down to watch the fight unfold.

The ogre stumbled to his feet unsure of what just happened. He saw Bairun and laughed loudly slapping his sides as if it was some kind of joke. An arena appeared. Bairun stomped and roared even louder this time and it sounded like a moo at the same time. The ogre just tapped his shoulder, held up a fist, and then crouched, ready for the fight.

Bairun let Sleg attack first. All he did was a half-hearted swipe that Bairun easily dodged and was met painfully with a quick whack to the side of the face. Obviously angered by this Sleg snorted and kicked low. Bairun dodged this with ease as well and followed up with a forceful head butt that made a sickening crack as his skull collided with Sleg's. The force was so strong Sleg fell onto his front. Bairun moved out of they way to avoid getting knocked over as the ogre got up. Sleg suddenly charged and took Bairun by surprise with a hard tackle sending the bull skidding on the grass on his back. Taking a chance, Sleg Jumped onto Bairun's chest and stomped down hard. Struggling and flailing about on the ground Bairun let out a low angry moo and flipped Sleg backwards. As the ogre and he regained their balance, Bairun positioned himself for a heavy attack. He kicked underneath Sleg's legs to make him collapse on the floor and stood over him. Bairun then began punching his face rapidly, harder every time. He then grabbed the ogre's arms, heaved him upwards and quickly ducked low, and flicked his head up. When Bairun's head crashed upwards into Sleg's stomach, the ogre flew backwards and into a wall. He crashed with bone shattering force and fell onto his front. He didn't move. Bairun walked over and watched Sleg dissipate into thin air.

Synurix flew over and hugged Bairun "You really showed him!" she spoke happily.

Bairun smiled faintly, weak from the fights "Thank you… Mistress."

The Goddess' face switched immediately to concern "Bairun, you should get back to the temple and rest. She stroked his head and closed her eyes. Slowly, Bairun faded and appeared in his pen much to his surprise.

"Wow! Our Creature won two fights in a row?" Evil asked, shocked "That's great! The little guy's got character!"

"Yes, I suppose he did well but fighting isn't everything." Good protested.

"Yeah, whatever let's go see what that chump was guarding!"

Synurix glided silently through the pass. A little archway stretched above and there was an old mine at the end of the little piece of land. But that was it. Nothing special. However she spotted a chest. She opened it and inside was… A beach ball?

"A beach ball?" Evil cried "We went through all that for a lousy beach ball?"

"There you go with that 'we' thing again." Synurix laughed.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hang on," Good interrupted "A miracle dispenser has appeared by our temple!"

As soon as Good finished his sentence, Synurix was already half-way there leaving her conscience to catch up. She liked toying with them sometimes.

Synurix slowed down as to not wake Bairun and saw the miracle dispenser was an Increased Healing miracle. She seemed overjoyed at this and immediately broke the seed and used it on Bairun. It was the same miracle Ryoss had used after his fight with Bairun.

Bairun rolled onto his back and stretched. He saw Synurix and stood "Mistress, what was that ogre guarding?" he asked, yawning.

She smiled "A beach ball," Bairun raised an eyebrow making her laugh but then she added "And an increased healing miracle."

"Is that what you used just then?"

Synurix nodded.

"Thank you mistress. I thought, with your siding of alignment, that you wouldn't like using heal miracles."

"Oh don't be silly!" she laughed "I adore heal miracles like I do all miracles. Having any kind of miracle in your possession or knowledge makes me feel powerful."

"In that case, would it be alright if I tried learning it?"

"Of course, Bairun! I'm not sure I'll have time to help teach it to you, though."

"Don't worry, I can study miracles on my own just like I will study fighting techniques. I want to live the best life I can." Bairun stated proudly "And I will start tonight on learning impressive miracles."

Synurix smiled, proud of Bairun's confidence "Do as you please, Bairun, we have all the time in the cosmos."


	8. Bloodied Past

**Bloodied Past**

Synurix spotted a crying woman among the laughing children of the Crèche near the northern part of the village. Slowly, she flew down and landed softly in front of her.

"Why do you cry, woman?" The Goddess hissed.

"Oh, don't be so mean!" Good protested

"Some of my poor children are lost! They need rescuing!" The woman cried, on her knees.

"Ha! Stupid kids. Let's kill 'em!" Evils snorted.

The woman continued "A stranger has been spotted around here, putting the children into trances! He has them imprisoned in a secret place. It's got to be him! But… If he should die before we find the children, they could be lost forever! Oh…my babies!"

"We must act. Tiny lives are at stake." Good said seriously.

"Tiny lives?" Evil scratched his head then belched "C'mon, who cares?" he then wiped his mouth across his arm "Anyways, let's move out! Y'know, I have always wanted to say that!"

Synurix sighed at the woman's pathetic groveling and was about to swipe at her when a familiar tune flooded into her ears. She stopped in mid-swing and turned to the trees behind the Crèche. She hovered forward and peered through. A man in a hood held a pipe and was dancing. Children started running towards him and danced too. Synruix made a grab for him but she simply went through him.

"Try and get me! I won't believe in you!" the stranger shouted and waved a fist.

Evil growled and clenched his fists "That's it! Kill 'im boss! Forget the kids!"

Angered by his insolence Synurix growled and tried again only missing a second time.

"Ha! You can't get me!" The stranger mocked again.

Synurix sighed and called Bairun. However, when he neared the clearing, the stranger ran back into the trees of the forest, which stretched over a mountain. Bairun couldn't get him while he was there.

"Mistress, how do I catch him?" Bairun asked bending down and peering through the trees trying to spot the tiny human.

Synurix smiled "Try stealth, Bairun, you can strike tonight."

Good sighed "Is it necessary to destroy life in such a way?"

Evil smirked "Yep."

Bairun grinned evilly. He turned and already saw the Sun slowly disappear behind the horizon.

"We can wait an hour before you can strike as he will most likely be in hiding for a long time." Synurix added "In the mean time I'd like a talk with you, Bairun." She murmured sorrowfully.

"Uh-oh." Evil murmured "We'd better go." He grabbed Good's arm and pulled him away.

Bairun frowned "Mistress, is there something wrong?"

Synurix forced a smile "No, nothing's wrong. Come," she gestured toawards the temple "We'll talk in privacy."

In the Creature cave, Bairun had altered it quite a lot. The waterfall still remained only it didn't fall into a lake at the bottom. The ground had been raised so it created a large pool surrounded by large trees and mushrooms grew here and there. However, that was the only place where greenery was sustained. The rest of Bairun's domain was bare, orange walls, no other foliage. This is where he trained for battle. Hoof marks littered the parched walls and dry, dusty ground. Cracks had appeared in the base of some of the walls, only small ones due to Bairun's small size. Then, on the plateau where he slept it was grass. Tall, dark green grass. Soft to the touch and most likely comfortable to sleep on. A single great torch burned brightly on the wall above the plateau.

Bairun lumbered in first heading towards the grassy plateau. Synurix then followed. She gazed around, liking what Bairun had changed it to.

"You've certainly changed things." She said hovering over to sit on the warm grass.

Bairun nodded "It's only temporary until I get more ideas." He fell back comfortably on the grass "What is it you wish to discuss with me, mistress?"

Synurix sighed "It's about… My past. I need someone other than myself to understand. Do you wish me to begin?"

"If you want, mistress."

Synurix looked down for a second before beginning "I killed my family. My father, my mother and sister."

Bairun's eyes widened but he said nothing.

"I do not like revealing my past in Singularity... but I was corrupt before I was even a disturbance in the cosmos. My father, you may have known him, God of... I can't quite remember... Oh well, he was God of something, and he and mother abandoned me upon a world barren of any life." Synurix spoke in a casual tone "Nothing but blood red, cracked ground for miles, Oblivion. I was saved however... by... I... don't wish to say..." She looked up at Bairun and sighed, forcing herself to continue "I was saved by Unykre God of Night... That is where my fascination with the Zodiac arose and, he told me of where my father and mother were. He did not intend for me to leave and search for them... but if did. I thought it unfair for me to remain in his care after I was able to look after myself... I felt enraged with my parents... I screamed at them. And I screamed... Crying as I did. I then lunged at my mother and tore her apart..." She shifted from sitting on her knees and pulled them to her side for comfort "I turned to my father, the true focus of my anger, beating me when I was small, shouting at me... I tied him to a rock in Oblivion... and waited a hundred years before returning to him. His body then crippled. I could snap him like a twig and I did so. The rush of murder was such an enjoyable thing..." She paused and looked through the opening in the top of the cave "I killed my sister, slicing strips of skin from her until she was mostly red, still alive. I then threw her into the vast seas of a world called Rulow where the sodium fused with her and melting her flesh... It gave her a slow death." She looked back down and fiddled with her hands like a child in trouble "Watching her slowly fade to blue to the ocean depths, screaming madly, I left to live in solitude in Singularity. Five hundred years after I was called down by prayer…" she sighed "And that is my past... Laid bare for you to see"

Bairun remained quite and still, rolling over what was told. Riddling out his questions.

Synurix smiled "A picture worthy of putting in a gallery I should think…"

"What did your sister do?" Bairun asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible.

Synurix's smile faded and she looked down again "That I do not know. She has done something though. I believe she is responsible for my brother's disappearance…"

Bairun's ears twitched curiously "And your brother was different?"

"He was the only one who cared... I remember in a blur. Him shouting at her 'You have to stop this. It is not right.' I wish to find him... However, I do not even recall his name..."

"I am sorry for you, mistress."

"Please don't be. I am grateful for your sympathy and unlike most evil deities, I do not see it as an insult... Thank you for listening and hearing me out."

Bairun smiled "As long as it made you feel better."

"It did, thank you." Synurix looked out of the cave roof again "It is time for you to strike, Bairun." She smiled evilly.

People slept in their homes, however, the stranger was up and about, luring children from their beds. Bairun approached cautiously, hidden among trees, crouched low, and silent. Synurix watched from afar with increasing excitement. She had order Bairun to kill the man in any way he saw fit.

The night air, warm on his skin like the soft heat from a flame, he drew closer. A small gust of wind blew past, whistling a mournful tune accompanied by leaves, caught in its wake, mercilessly thrown about in its grief. The crickets chirped quietly, falling silent as Bairun neared. He slowly stepped closer, his tail swishing side-to-side, the stranger unaware of his presence, continued dancing merrily. Bairun readied his back legs to thrust him forwards, he readied his hooves, now sharp and deadly, to grab the human. He prepared to pounce.

In a silent and graceful arc, he lunged forward and onto the stranger. Before he could even scream, Bairun already pulled him apart, one hoof pinning him to the ground, his still-blunt teeth grabbing onto one side and ripping him in half. Bloodied shreds fell onto children's faces as they continued dancing, mindlessly. Bairun stood although he felt more comfortable crouching or on all fours and threw the remains behind him like a discarded piece of paper.

The children screamed at their bloodied faces as they awoke from their trance and fled to their homes in trauma.

"Oh! The children! They will be scarred for life!" Good cried wide-eyed.

Evil slapped his knee and in hysterics "That was great! Bairun sure knows how to have a good time."

Synurix smiled and floated down to the ground. She stroked Bairun "You really are learning quickly."

Bairun mooed happily.


End file.
